Black Scorpion Clone (Black Scorpion)
The Black Scorpion Clone (Michelle Lintel) was a villainess from "Photo Finish," the 19th episode of Black Scorpion (airdate May 19, 2001). She was the evil clone of Darcy Walker/Black Scorpion (also played by Lintel). Introduction/Heel Turn In the episode, Darcy Walker's identity as Black Scorpion was revealed by supervillain Flashpoint, who captured a photo of the unmasked Scorpion and made it public. As a result, Darcy was wanted by police, especially her partner, fellow detective Steve Rafferty--who considered Black Scorpion as nothing but a criminal vigilante. In order to protect her identity, Darcy went to scientist Phineas Phoenix (who was revealed as a clone of the real Phoenix in the end of the episode) and had him clone her, with the process being successful. Dr. Phoenix stated to both Darcys that he needed to run tests on the clone, after revealing that she was given all of Darcy's memories, only for the clone to turn him down in favor of pursuing Flashpoint and his henchwoman, Vision. While driving the Stingray, the Darcy clone (in her Black Scorpion gear) argues with Darcy over the tests, with the clone believing that Darcy wanted to kill her. She even proposed a deal that has Darcy living one life while she takes the other, but it was at that moment that the clone felt the effects of Darcy's memories growing inside of her. Darcy checks on her clone and insists on going to Phoenix's lab, but in response, the Darcy clone turned heel and attacked the original. The evil clone voiced her plans for self-preservation, leading the women fighting each other, with each one stating that they knew the other's moves. The Black Scorpion clone later drove off and went to Phoenix's lab, where Dr. Phoenix revealed that the left side of her brain was developing, causing her aggression, and attempted to place her in the regeneration chamber for more tests. However, the evil Black Scorpion clone held Phoenix by his throat and accused him of trying to kill her, after which she placed Phoenix in the chamber and degenerized him. Death The episode's climax saw the clone join Darcy against Flashpoint and Vision, with both of them subdued by Flashpoint's flash. Darcy later rose up and took down both villains with Flashpoint's own high powered satellite, but afterwards, the Black Scorpion clone turned heel again and attacked Darcy, pinning her down and attempting to kill Darcy. After Slugger and Specs arrived and held both of them at gunpoint, the Black Scorpion clone blasted them with her power ring and escaped. The villainess encountered Steve and subdued him before planting a kiss on him, only for Darcy to appear and hold her villainous doppelganger at gunpoint. The Black Scorpion clone held Steve hostage and threatened to kill him, only for Darcy to remind her that she couldn't due to both of them being one and the same. The clone escaped in the Stingray, with Darcy tracking her to Phoenix's lab. Darcy stated that she planned to find a way to live with her clone, only for the clone to express otherwise and strike Darcy before entering the chamber, stating that she was going to give Darcy both of her lives back and that she'd understand once the part her that kills takes over. Despite Darcy's pleas, the evil clone allowed herself to be degenerated inside the chamber, killing herself in the process. Gallery Black Scorpion Clone Heel Turn.gif|The Black Scorpion Clone turning heel and attacking Darcy Walker Evil Black Scorpion.png|The villainous clone assaulting Dr. Phoenix Evil Black Scorpion 2.png|The evil clone attempting to kill Darcy Evil Black Scorpion 3.png|The clone holding Steve Rafferty hostage Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Doppelganger Category:Eye Mask Category:Femme Fatale Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Deadly Machine Category:Murderer Category:Suicide Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Disintegrated